Letting go of wonders
by Shadowpoet
Summary: It's been a while since I'd seen them. Seen her. I still wonder why I had forgotten much about her. [Chapter 2 is up] Whenever I needed him, he's there. We've been friends for such a long time, I've gotten used to what he usually does
1. Tai

* * *

Letting go of wonders

By Shadowpoet

* * *

_It's been a while since I'd seen them. Seen her. I still wonder why I had forgotten much about her. You'd think maybe the fact that I had a crush on her for so long I wouldn't. But I guess that life goes on much. So back when I was in high school that time when we all realized we were going to part, was when I realized why. Afterall, high school was gonna be one of the last years I'd like to remember my friends in. Even a test of friendship from my best friend. Everything was based on a triangle that was real when we were all freshman. It's all about the older digidestined._

Sora Takenouchi. 16. Her auburn hair had brightened and the length remained. The green uniform she wore, was still on her. But over the years with the digidestined she had matured and learned more about life. She had turned into an intellectual person that sat quietly reading her book in a corner. Mimi hung out with her anyway as a mission to distract her. Mimi's hair was pink and she transfered for a while in Sora's school. Tai and the others were in a different corner discussing the topic about their english teacher. Ms. Kachi. The lady who was shorter than all of them, but had more power. Tai laughed when Izzy mentioned that he was labeled as her teacher pet.

Tai Kamiya. 16. His brown hair only got bigger. His uniform had no tie, but he had the shirt and jacket. Tai turned into one of those people who were leaned back but does their work. He gives off a look that said 'I don't do my work.' The reality was that he worked almost as much as Izzy did. Being in the school team meant good grades were mandatory. As for Izzy Izumi, even though he is only 14 he got into Tai's junior classes. His intelligence only grew.

"Class. Class!!" Ms. Kachi ruled. Everyone settled and looked up at her. She organized some papers then read a flyer to them. Kachi was also their homeroom teacher. After all of that was over the class left for pe. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi were all in the same grade. Juniors. Kari, Tk, Yolei, Davis, and Ken were together. Sophomores. Cody, being the youngest, was the freshman. They all had to wear the uniform, do the homework, and ditch some classes.

"How long has it been?" Joe came by. He was almost done with his college degree on being a doctor. He wore his usual white shirt and blue jacket that matched the color of his hair. They all decided to catch up afterschool. Izzy was talking seperately with Mimi making Joe suspicious. Only Tai and Sora was missing. They had to copy the notes last. Students exited the school. All of them waited by benches close to the gates.

"Long enough to nearly forget you guys." Matt admitted looking over at Joe when he went to Izzy. Matt's band got that gigs they needed, but somehow that was all going apart. The members realized what was most important to them. What they actually wanted to be. Tk sat with Kari under the tree. Matt already knew about them and accepted it.

"What's taking those two long? Let's get to a kareoke bar!!" Mimi announced. As they waited Tai and Sora were still walking back to them. Tai closed his blue locker. The trees out the window near his locker caught his eye. As the fading sunlight shone through them Sora's locker closing snapped Tai out of it.

"Oh hey Sora." Tai greeted. None of the older digidestined really communicated because of high school. Sora smiled and walked with him. She checked if she had gotten all the books and left the ones she didn't need in her bag. Tai was way taller than her. He looked more like a senior than a junior.

"So Tai...what's been up?" Sora tried to start a conversation. Tai thought about it then told her that he wanted to join the soccer team just so he would have a good resume. Sora agreed. She had already joined the tennis team, so she beat him to it. Somehow prom was brought into it and led Tai into a new area.

"I heard that you had the hots for Matt." Tai deepened the conversation. As they continued to walk past students Sora wondered what would he think.

"Maybe." Sora sighed. She really didn't know, but Matt had already asked her out to the prom in advance. Tai knew that much.

"Hmm..."

"Tai, you and I have known each other ever since grade school. Now that we're in high school, we haven't even had a talk like this."

"Ya." Tai went down some stairs.

"So, I can't really hang out with you much anymore. Matt and I..." Sora took a step behind him.

"..have been together for a while now." Tai waited for her.

"Eh...ya.."Sora picked up her pace.

"It's ok. I have no worries and you shouldn't either. But I've got your back in any case." Tai winked and gave her a thumb up blocking the sun light from her eyes.

Both exited the building. The others stood up and got ready to leave. Sora went to Matt but didn't say anything. Tai looked at his best friend. Matt. The three of them went back. Now Matt ended up with Sora. Tai sighed and went to the parking lot. Joe and Tai were the drivers. The sophomores went with Tai and the juniors went with Joe.

"I haven't been to one much. Hopefully Tai won't do anything stupid." Ken entered the car. He still didn't attend the school that they others did, but his was at least close enough to contact them. Yolei nodded and went after him. She had contacts in but it only irratated her so she got slimmer glasses. Tk and Kari got in after them both. Tk was letting his blonde hair grow because Kari was thinking about it too.

"What's up Tai? You look bummed." Davis buckled his belt. His hair was spiked unlike Tai's messed up bunch.Tai tilted his head to Davis then started the car. Davis threw Tai a puzzled look then got his eyes on the road. Tai adjusted the mirror. Yolei, Ken, Tk, and Kari were crammed in the back. He then checked if Joe was done loading then made their way.

_'Why am I calm about Sora and Matt?' _Tai noticed as he drove behind Joe. Probably because they're his friends and he should be happy for them. That or he was nice enough to let Matt go out with his crush.

"Tai!! Mom said she wanted the car back by 8." Kari remembered.

"Ok. I'm only the driver, not the singer." Tai continued to follow Joe. Tai saw Sora's hair. She was sitting in the back seat with Matt. Tai turned away and checked his mirrors. He parked the car next to Joes and got off when everyone left without him. Davis called him to walk faster.

"I'm coming." Tai locked his car. He was walking towards the entrance when Sora's presence stopped him. She hugged Matt's arm as they waited to be seated. Tai continued to wonder why he didn't feel any jealousy on them. Was he really over her? Hours passed by and night fell. It got hotter in the room so Tai left for a while to get some air. He leaned against the wall. The vibration from the music inside beated against his back.

"Tai...are you upset?" Sora went out. Tai continued to look up at the moon. Clear sky. Just the moonlight out.

"No. I'm pretty much surprised." He stretched.

"What?"

"I don't know. But I know for sure that I'm not sad about you being with Matt. I knew that months ago." Tai chuckled.

"You're sweet Tai. That's something I liked so much about you. You always made me feel better, made me laugh in class when I _wasn't_ supposed to....but still Tai, you're a great friend."

"I hear that from you now? After 6 years?" Tai joked. Sora laughed. Tai knew that some day they weren't going to even see much of each other anymore. Sora reentered the room while Tai thought outside. Matt came out next. Tai got up to leave, but Matt stopped him.

"You're stupid." Matt mumbled when Tai passed him.

"Pardon?" Tai stopped.

"You've gotten more chances than I to go with her and now you regret it?" Matt faced his friend. Tai's faced eased from confused to a smirk.

"Hahaha!! Matt. I don't regret anything." Tai truly said. Matt kept looking at Tai. Was he telling the truth? Tai smiled. Matt would be able to tell if his friend was lying by now.

"Whatever." Matt left him alone. Tai entered the room again. Kari had just finished her song. Tk and Davis brought out a ps2 and two mats. DDR. Mimi proposed that Tai and Matt go against each other. Tai and Matt accepted. They got their positions and both set it on Heavy.

"Whoo!!! Show down!!" Davis cheered. Sora picked up a feeling that they were competing against each other for a reason. Tai knew what he was doing. He wasn't playing to try and impress his friend, just for the fun of it only. Matt had a different goal.

The music started playing and the two began stepping on the beat as hard as they could keep up. Sora simply knew that they were both trying to do something. Tai and Matt had the same score. Izzy offered another round. They didn't stop until Yolei and Kari wanted a turn at it. Tai went out to get some drinks for them. He smiled when his favorite drink fell from the machine. A girl getting drinks from the machine next to his looked at him.

"Tai?" The girl wore a black shirt over a red and white stripped long sleeve. Her pants had chains and were black as well. Her shoes were red.

"Oh..hey Haeko. How're you doing in the algebra class?" Tai noticed.

Haeko was almost like Sora. Except for the fact that he only knew Haeko for two years in the school. Haeko had black hair that was in a ponytail. Indicating her hair was longer than Sora's. They spoke while getting the soda's into a bag. He gave her his screen name and she gave him hers. Haeko waived and left.

"What took you so long?" Matt got out a drink. Tai explained that he ran into his classmate. Sora was with Matt the whole time so it wasn't her. Tai burped and brought another subject to their minds..school. They were going to leave soon. Would they still be friends after senior year? Will they see any of each other again?

"It's a long way from now. When we get there we'll worry about it." Kari cleared. Tai pointed out that they were almost seniors and that her class could wait. He stared up the ceiling of the kareoke room. Soon these times would be hard to make happen. Before Tai could think any further he woke up in his room. Then it was time for school.

"You're right Tai. We're almost done." Sora decided to talk to him when Matt was at his band meeting.

"Ya...all those years in the digiworld are gonna be hard to forget." Tai watched some kids play soccer." But I wouldn't trade those memories for anything."

"I guess you're right. Memories can be forgotten, but can't be erased." Sora looked up at some birds.

"Very well put. Now, can you explain why you keep having talks with me that remind me of my mom?" Tai changed the subject.

"I don't know. I just don't want you to feel left out on anything." Sora laughed.

"C'mon Sora. I'm the leader, I'm supposed to organize things. How can I be out?" Tai sighed.

"Sora!" Matt called. Sora turned and waived.

"I'll see you around." Sora got up.

"Ya...see ya." Tai watched Sora run to Matt.

_That was the last talk we had about her and Matt. She finally got the point that I was okay with them together. That day wouldn't let go of my mind. There was something about those moments alone with her. Was she always bringing that same topic over and over again because she wanted me to accept it or save her from him? But the result is Sora had chosen Matt over me and I was okay...probably because I matured. And that's the end of my crush on Sora Takenouchi. I've let go and dropped out of the triangle that never existed._


	2. Sora

Letting go of wonders

Chapter 2: Sora

By Shadowpoet

-----------

Response to reviews:

Thanks you guys I decided to make another chapter and maybe more.

KazamaFanGirl: Ya. I'm tired of those typical stories. That's why I'm trying to be different.

Paige34: Thanks. I looked at my past works and noticed how they didn't really capture what I wanted. So I changed.

Soratofan: Seeing that your name is SoratoFan and I'm a Taiora writer well in this case it isn't, I accept I'm only a fan of Taiora, Ryuki, and Takari.

nickygirl: Yupz Taiora is awesome.

Quick A/n: This is a while after the first chp.

Ok...here's the next chapter..............

--------------------------

_ He was there. Always. Whenever I needed him, he's there. We've been friends for such a long time, I've gotten used to what he usually does. He's still into soccer while I'm in tennis. Does he really accept Matt and me being together? He didn't really react much when I went with Matt instead of him. Why should I care so much about this anyway? I'm with Matt and that's it._

A bright light flashed from her window. Following that was the roll of thunder that shook her spirit. The small table lamp held her room from the darkness outside. The rain fell upon the roof of her mom's shop. She sat in her room and remembers when she was so scared of the weather, that she'd always try to find comfort by hiding under the blanket or running to anyone. Now it was different. Meeting the digidestined made her change. Sora sat on her bed watching and listening to the weather outside. When the door startred to open she got back to doing her homework.

"Sora. Tai's here." her mom called. Sora sighed. High school was another experience that made her change. Still dressed in her uniform, Sora got up and opened her door. Tai stood, also in his uniform, holding a bag. She gave him a puzzled look. Tai told her that he didn't want Sora to go through the trouble of bringing the supplies for the class project due the next day. He handed her the bag and waived. Sora looked at the bag then her friend. Would he really go through that rain just to do that for her?

"You're my best friend. I know you enough that you probably forgot about the project anyway." Tai put his blue hood back on. It was the same one he used that one winter. Sora thanked him and he left. There was more to the visit and she could tell. She watched the door for a while, then took the bag in her room. The rain had gotten harder from before. The lightening also flashed often. Sora ignored all that and went back to her homework. At least, try to.

"Mimi, hey!" sora got the phone. Mimi was gonna go back to america soon. It was nice while it lasted. Sora decided to go over to Mimi's house and study there instead. As she slipped into her coat, she began to wonder if Tai was still out in the rain. Sighing, she picked up her bag and left. It was cold. Everything was dim. Such a gloomy day it was.

Sora didn't complain. She did what she had planned and walked to Mimi's apartment, which was just around the corner. As she exited the building, someone distracted her. His blue coat gave him away. He looked up from his bike. Sora went over to help him unchain his bike. Tai just smiled and went back to trying to get his bike out.

"Where are you headed?" Tai got on it. Sora told him that she wanted to go to Mimi's for studying. Tai thought for a while then offered her a ride there. Sora got on and held onto him. He started the scooter and drove to their friends house. Sora noticed that he didn't act differently from the other day. He was still her best friend even if she kept telling him..stuff.

"Thanks." Sora got off and gave his helmet back. Tai saw Matt's car and waived. Sora went up to Mimi's apartment and Tai left. Mimi saw this and decided to discuss it with her. Both went to Mimi's room and lay out their books. That's when Mimi brought it up.

"I thought you told Tai about you and Matt already." Mimi penciled in some answer.

"I did. He's not really reacting much to it." Sora opened a book.

"Maybe it didn't take much for Tai to believe you. Now your problem is Matt."

"Matt?" Sora looked up. "Why?"

"Sora, he was right across the street parking his car." Mimi stopped writing. Sora got up and checked out the window. Matt was ready to cross the street. Mimi reminded her that they were going out double dating. Sora, who obviously forgot, laughed nervously and gave Mimi a clue that she had forgotten. Mimi sighed, got to her closet, and tossed Sora some clothes.

"No wonder you were still in uniform." Mimi dressed into her skirt and pink shirt. Sora borrowed a pair of jeans and white shirt with an orange heart in the middle. Over it, she wore her raincoat. They all got into Matt's black civic EX '03. Mimi and Izzy sat at the back and Sora sat in the front with Matt. Along the way, Sora couldve sworn she had seen Tai's scooter go by. The chocolate haired boy sped pass by the cars with someone sitting behind him.

"What's up Sora? What did Tai and you do?" Matt made a turn away from where Tai had passed. Sora explained that Tai couldn't get his scooter out so she helped and he offered her the ride. Matt nodded. Sora couldn't tell if that was a 'Yeah right' nod or an 'ok'. She didn't let it get to her and continued to look out the window. It hadn't stop raining yet. The weekend and still it poured. Busy traffic was as bad as ever.

Something about it all bothered Sora. Like...it was something she didn't expect to see. Matt made one more turn and looked for a parking space. Mimi pointed one out. Next to it, Sora saw Tai's scooter. The blue green ride had no more riders. The door next to it was the light for the lot. When they all got out, Sora knew for sure that Tai was here. Along with whoever was with him.

Izzy and Mimi went off shopping while Sora and Matt got the ticket for a movie. She walked with her hand holding Matt's. Both went through the crowds and lights of stores. As they passed by a table near a restaurant, Sora spotted a girl. No one was with her, but it seemed she was waiting for someone to come back. Black hair and pants. She had on a purple shirt and small eyeglasses. As she and Matt went up the escalator, Sora continued to have a hunch about her. That girl reminded her of something or someone...

"Matt..."

"Hmm..?"

"You know that girl?" Sora pointed to the one sitting by herself.

"Ya. That's Haeko. That's the girl Tai ran into a couple of weeks ago." Matt looked over.

Matt then went on to say how Haeko and Sora were sort of similar....and that Tai was probably going out with her. Sora showed Matt that the news didn't really affect her. They lined up for the tickets quietly. Now Sora found herself just standing there not caring at all that this Haeko person was down there waiting for Tai to come back with whatever it was he was getting.

Mimi and Izzy met up with them right after they got the tickets. They entered the theater and got to the seats. When Matt and Izzy went out to get some popcorn, Sora brought up Haeko to Mimi. Mimi tilted her head and looked at Sora. Sora sat there wondering what Mimi was up to.

"Well, it's not like you and Tai are going out. Besides, you've got Matt."

"Ya."Sora looked away.

"What's bothering you about it then?" Mimi asked. Sora paused. Why was it bothering her? It wasn't bothering her, it was just....nagging on her mind. Matt and Izzy re-entered with their food. Sora stopped the subject and smled at Matt. Mimi went with Izzy and the discussion was done. During the movie, Sora had gotten her mind off of Haeko and Tai. Afterall, it wasn't any of her bussiness.

When the movie was over Sora no longer saw Haeko waiting for Tai. They were both gone along with Tai's scooter. Sora got into Matt's car and didn't think more about it. Tai had probably taken Haeko back home. As her door closed she sighed and finally stopped thinking about Tai. Matt gave her a smirk and started the car. Mimi and Izzy were in the back doing their bussiness. The parking lot had turned on the light. Outside it was still dark. That meant it was going to rain again.

Before Sora and Mimi left their dates, they both gave them a kiss on the cheek and went up. Sora then departed with Mimi once she got settled. Making her way back, Sora remembered her mom's request to get some food. So she turned at her heel and a rain drop fell. She looked up at the dark sky. The rain was starting up again. A sound of a scooter made her look at the direction, but it turned out to only be a motorist.

Sora went to the store anyway. It was only a little rain. But by the time she got out, it was really coming down. She was soaked by the minute she stood outside. Slowly she walked to her house. It was cold, wet, and a way's walk. Somehow she wished she had just gone home first and forgotten about it. To her surprise, a headlight flashed at her. Like it was someone she knew. Quickly, Sora jumped out of the way in case it was just a car trying to get her off the road.

"Sora!" the driver put a jacket on her. She was shaking from the weather.

"Th-thanks." Sora got in the car. The driver then got in himself.

"Sora, couldn't you tell it was going to rain?" Matt began to drive her home.

"Well, I--"

"Forgot?" Matt laughed. "Ya. No wonder Tai always reminds of things."

_ Tai. Why did I think it was going to be him and not Matt? I guess, I just miss the old times when all three of us used to hang out together. What am I saying? Matt's been there for me too. As long as Tai was around...he was there too. Matt trusted me all this time. So I should trust him. Our friendships aren't over, just our close relationships. It was all because of him that started it all. It started with his crush on me...that Tai Kamiya._

----

Ok...how was that? I wasn't sure how to end it u um...another chapter is coming so...look for more wonders. Who knows, I might even do it for Takari ok all for now -Shadowpoet


End file.
